Hinita or Sakura
by khanime87
Summary: Naruto was gone for 3 days on a mission, now hes back and Naruto gets heart broken by Sakurawithout even talking to her... what happens if he falls in love with Hinita, but starts going out with Sakura? Takes place after ep 220, no time skip
1. Chapter 1

Yo, my first romance action Naruto fic… hope you like it! This goes as if the time skip would never happen. Warning Spoilers.

Hinita or Sakura

Chapter 1

Prologue

(following Sakura, normal POV)

Sakura was liked by only 1 person, who happened to be one of her best friends. It was obvious he liked her but she didn't like him like that… or did she? She always admired her old teammate before he left but… now it's been 5 months since that day… Is it possible now that Sakura has lost her crush on that person and went on with a new person? Who knew?

Sakura was walking from the hospital, finished with her shift. She didn't have a night shift as a nurse today. Heck she didn't even have a full schedule, only 3 hours of work! She looked at what she was available to do. She couldn't go Ino, out on a mission. Lee would be working on his dojo. Who knows when Naruto would be back from his mission, which he was assigned to do 3 days ago. She then ran toward the Hokage's building, where she would ask 5th Hokage Tsunade about what happened. She got there.

"Tsunade-sama! Do you know anything about Naruto's mission?" I asked.

"Hai, as a matter of fact I got a report from his team mates, Shikamaru and Chouji saying that there on their way here…" she said.

Sakura's worried expression lightened up a bit. It was obvious what happened, Shikamaru was assigned a mission and she would of course make Naruto go alone, and let him choose one more genin, and who else would that genin be? Either way, Sakura was relieved, she had no permission to know who was on the mission or what the mission was, but knowing that he'd be safe made her happy.

"Hokage Tsunade! My report on the missions for Ino are here… gomen for not clearing too many missions… demo… without Chouji, Ino can't do it alone… can I ask a favor?" Asuma said appearing.

"Hai. What is it?" She replies.

"I know that Sakura is in the middle of her studies… I'd like her to join my squad since she has a relationship with Ino… but her sudies… also I understand that Naruto is not in a team either… would it be ok if…" Asuma starts.

"Hai, Naruto join your squad, understood."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." He said before teleporting off.

The jounen were use to her being there when they gave their reports in that it was now as if she wasn't even there anymore. Emptyness went up in her but she ignored it. She couldn't wait for Naruto-kun to come. She went up quickly, knowing Naruto's arrival and hurried, so she could do her hair and put on those earrings Ino had gave her. She really hoped he'd notice, especially with the earrings she had always wanted on her so she could show it off to Naruto.

(With Hinita, normal POV)

It was obvious that Hinita had a crush on Naruto, but all the guys were too block headed to know and the girls didn't even give her any attention. Only her sensei, Kurenai knows of her deep feelings for Naruto. Hinita of course not knowing she knew. She'd spy on him while trying to stay hidden whenever she saw him on the streets. She had always and will always admire Naruto, not for his looks, not for their relation for the determination he always had in him. Whenever he smiled, she was happy, whenever Naruto was sad she felt sorry for him. She had a really big crush on Naruto and if the boys were smart enough and the girls would talk with her more often, everybody would know.

'Naruto-kun…' she thought.

She always had an excuse, she'd know when her team mates of cousin would be out on missions without her(mostly Kurenai) so she'd use that as an excuse. She was walking to the gate. When she got their she looked up at the guards.

"H-Has Kurenai-sensei come?" she asks.

"Eii… she's still out on her mission." Said the guard.

"I-Ino?" she asked.

"Eii."

"H-h-how about Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji?" she asked.

She intentionally put Naruto in the middle so that the guards wouldn't get hinted on her crush on the hyper little brat.

"There coming here now, should be arriving soo-" he started.

"Hai! We already came date-bayo!" shouted the familiar voice she knew and loved.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said as she took a step back surprised and started twiddling her fingers.

"How troublesome, we finally make it to the village after a long mission. He also has enough energy to be like this, even with 3 days without sleep…"

"Well you can't restrain hard working shinobu date-bayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai Hai… I'm going home now… Ja!" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, remember our bet, you treat me to lunch!" shouted Chouji.

"EH!" shouted Naruto.

"You lost the race after all!" Chouji responded.

"Kuso… kuso that arm stretching thingy jutsu!" shouted Naruto, clearly pissed off.

(2 days ago with Naruto, Naruto's POV)

I was running, no way I'm gonna lose that bet. I was faster and ahead. Too easy. Wait! An arm! It reached past me! Agh! It'd beat me to the city. Well we entered the city. We did the mission completing it then stayed there for the night so we wouldn't get ambushed in the forest on our way back from the village. That's what Shikamaru said. I was walking down the streets when something caught my eye. Earrings! The one Sakura-chan wanted. I opened my wallet. Yatta! I got enough ryou for it! I quickly entered the store and bought it. It was sure expensive, 10000 ryou, that's 100 times more expensive the Ichirika's! That's for sure!

"I better get back to the te-bayo…" I muttered as I ran toward the inn.

(end chapter)

sorry about the short chapter only 3 pages long, but the prologue has to be short after fall… and to all you pervs out there(like me) I might include lemons… MIGHT!


	2. Ruined Present, Hinata's Kiss

Hey guys… you'll notice throughout the story that Naruto's personality will change… hope you like this chapter! Oh and also I WILL NOT HAVE A LEMON! I didn't write that… some other person did… who knows me really… agh forget, lets just say I wont have a lemon.

Chapter 2

Ruined Present, Hinata's Kiss

"Ano… t-three days without sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Hai… we went into an inn but… Chouji got hungry and none of us had enough ryou to buy the food there… so we have to be really sad for Naruto's wallet… we haven't eaten since that day…" Shikamaru said plainly. "How troublesome." Shikamaru gazed up into the clouds and walked by.

"Now lets go to Ichiruka's(I still don't know how to spell it)! HEY GET BACK HERE!" shouted Chouji as Naruto was running.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" shouted Chouji as his arm stretched and grabbed Naruto and brought him back to Chouji.

"Stupid arm stretching jutsu… Err…" grunted Naruto.

Chouji went into his pocket and took out Naruto's frog wallet.

"You wallet seems lighter than before!" panicked Chouji as he opened it.

2000 Ryou came out of it.

"Well it'll fill me up a little bit…" sighed Chouji.

"What! But rent is coming up and the 5th doesn't like paying it for me like the 3rd did!" shouted Naruto.

"Too bad… say didn't you have 12000 ryou with you before?" Chouji asked.

"Eii…" Naruto lied.

"Whatever lets go!" Chouji said starting to march, with Naruto still in his grasp and the same with his wallet.

Hinata was there… always trying to get their attention with "ano's" every so often but none of two even gave her a glance. She was sad but… she still didn't want to give up. Though after a few hours… none of them gave her a single look even… Chouji was busy eating and Naruto was busy complaining to notice her…

(later that day normal POV)

Naruto was walking looking at his empty frog for a wallet. He then quickly went into his pocket and found the box with his gift to Sakura.

'Yatta! Sakura-chan is gonna be so happy when she gets the earrings she always wanted. I can't wait!' Naruto thought getting exited.

He was so exited he kept his eyes closed and didn't know where he was going are what was around him until he bumped into somebody. He opened his eyes to see Hinata on the floor, knocked down and didn't even know what pushed her.

"Gomen Hinata-chan." He said absent mindedly and offered her hand. He was then puzzled when he saw her face lit up. She took his hand and noticed it was sweaty. He helped her up and her face was close, and red.

"H-hello N-N-Naruto-kun…" she said blushing.

Her face was so close to his and he was keeping eye contact, his stomach was churning also. Naruto didn't know what was going on, their faces were this close before.

"A-are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked.

'I… I stuttered?' Naruto asked.

"Hai… a-are you alright N-Naruto-kun… y-you just stuttered…" she said.

He blushed.

'What's going on, I like Sakura-chan… but… why am I acting like this… why is my body so hott? Like when I'm around Sakura-chan… but its different…'

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Uhh, Hai, Arigato Hinata-chan te bayo, gomen, I was just blanking out, a little too much on my mind datte-bayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh… well… S-sayonara N-Naruto-kun." She said, she was blushing a lot, Naruto realized it, she liked him and… he was starting to like her back. A normal person would just make their face not get this close but, she let it. She turned and started to walk somewhere.

"Matte Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and Hinata stopped and turned to look at Naruto.

"Can I walk with you Hinata-chan? I'm going the same way after all te-bayo!" he said.

'Actually, I don't know where I'm going as I do not know where Sakura-chan is te-bayo… but if I keep going like this maybe I'll find-'

His taughts were quickly interrupted when Hinata responded "Hai!" Naruto didn't know why he felt happy to her response. They walked together, not talking and not looking at each other. Time went by slowly, and when they made it to Hyuuga mansion, they parted there ways.

(Hinata's POV)

'N-Naruto-kun walked me home…' I thought happily as I walked slowly home. When I open the door, I heard something that made me blush.

"So… how long have you been going out?" My cousin, Neji asked.

"W-we aren't going out…" I replied struggling to hold a blush.

"I can tell you liked him… since the Chuunin exams that is..." he said.

He walked passed her from her right, going down the hall.

"Good luck Hinata-san… hope you accomplish your dreams…" he said as he continued walking.

She decided to walk to her room, and fell onto her bed. She was thinking about that boy… the only boy she ever admired.

(Naruto's POV)

I was running, looking for Sakura. I stopped by at her place, her dad said she wasn't there, I stopped at the hospital and her shift wasn't that long.

'Where could she be?' I asked myself.

"Naruto… what's the rush?" asked a voice.

I stopped and turned and saw Shikamaru lying on a tree looking at the clouds.

"I'm looking for Sakura… I hope she becomes my girlfriend today te-bayo!" I shouted automatically.

"How troublesome, hoping for a girl to be your girlfriend, especially since you are sweaty for the fact that you haven't bathed since we were at the inn… troublesome indeed…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Whatever!" I replied back as I ran. I had no time to argue, it was 5 o'clock! I had to find Sakura-chan.

I passed by the Yamanka's flower shop… before I noticed something. I ran back and entered the store and saw Sakura talking with Ino.

"Well well well… if it isn't the noisy brat Naruto entering this shop, want flowers are do you want to talk to Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Talk to Sakura, why would I want some dirty flowers!" I said.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" I heard from both girls.

I quickly decided to just give the present and leave. As I reached for it in my pocket I noticed something…

"Sakura… that… on your ear?" I asked.

Sakura and Ino for some reason settled down fast.

"Oh you like it, Ino gave it to me!" she said.

I was upset but I didn't want it show.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, it looks great and pretty on you te-bayo!" I shouted hoping there was no sign of sadness what so ever.

"Awe… you're sweet Naruto" she said.

"SWEET? Oh Forehead, are you gaining a crush on noisy Naruto here?" Ino asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIG!" Sakura shouted.

"ATLEAST GET BETTER TASTES IN MEN BESIDES A NOISY LITTLE BRAT WHO IS UNMATURE LIKE NARUTO!"

"ATLEAST I GO AFTER MORE THAN ONE MAN LIKE YOU INO-PIG!"

"HE LOOKS MUCH MORE BETTER THAN YOUR UGLY BAFOON FOR A FRIEND!"

"Uh… ladies…" I said.

I didn't know what to do as they glared at me angrily.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both shouted at me at the same time.

"Ok… uhh… bye…" I said leaving the shop.

I walked away, fighting the urge to go back and beat Ino up for making fun of me like that… while I was still in the room. I knew better then to do that… last time I did that I found myself in the hospital.

'1 week before rent…' I was panicking, I could easily pay for rent if I do 5 missions, but only for a month and also the Hokage has me on break for the next week.

I looked at my watch, 6… I was setting off to Iruka's, hoping we'd eat ramen tonight.

"Sure Naruto… lets go now!" Iruka said when I asked him.

The ramen was good as ever! I was eating the ramen happily! Ramen had always cooled me down.

"Arigato Iruka-sensei! I'll leave you to the bill!" I said before he refused. I made it to an alley and I looked at the trash.

I reached into my pocket and took out the box, and walked toward the trash about to drop it into it, before I stopped and put it back into my pocket.

'I'll just keep this… it was expensive after all.'

I walked out of the ally, remembering about Sakura.

'Why did Ino have to buy that for her…' I asked myself.

"Naruto?" I heard someone say.

I looked up it was Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No! I'm fine Sakura-chan!" I said, I was there were no tears in my eyes, but either way I closed them and smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! I'm fine!" I lied. "Well I'd better be off!"

I quickly turned and ran. I knew I was being followed. The footsteps behind me were getting farther and farther away, before being not heard at all. I was about to turn around and… no, I had to keep running. I looked back at where I was going and turned right, going through a familiar place. It was as if I was here not so long ago. Then I saw somebody at the distance, I jumped and I made it over, I'd land over her… ya it's a girl… who else would have long hair? Before I touched the ground though, I noticed another girl with short hair who looked really similar, she was so Kawaii… next thing I knew I heard "JYUUKEN!" and I flew toward her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY DATTE-BAYO!!!" I shouted.

Instead of getting out of the way she turned around and… Hinata? I looked to my left, Hyuuga mansion. I looked back at Hinata and tried to make myself land, I was forced to that direction. I didn't have enough time to get a kunai out and a string to it… I was gonna land on her… I landed on top of her.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, I jumped over the person behind you and didn't know you were there and I suddenly flew toward you… gomen Hinata-Chan." I said.

My body was hot… sweaty… I moved my head up into the air a bit and… Hinata's face was so close to mine, closer than before…

"I-it's alright N-Naruto-kun…" she replied, her face was red giving off heat.

'Do I like her? Why am I acting like this te-bayo?'

I was fighting a blush.

"D-Daijoubou(is that how its spelled, either way it means 'how are you' or 'are you alright')?" I asked.

She gasped. "H-H-Hai…" she replied.

I wanted to kiss her, we were on the ground…

"I'm going to get off of you now…" I said.

"H-Hai…" she said.

I started to stand but then my body stopped!

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"My- My body isn't moving."

"D-Daijoubou?"

"I… I don't know… Hinata-chan…" I said.

I looked in her eyes. I didn't even think, my body suddenly moved forward… like I couldn't control it… and… our faces were closer, so close, 1 cm at most away from a kiss. I automatically moved my head forward and kissed her lips… they were soft… I looked at her and her face was red… her eyes were open but then they suddenly closed. I decided to close my eyes also. My right arm suddenly left the ground and pointed to the right, as if wanting something in its grasp.

"Can I have my money now Neji?" asked the voice of Shikamaru.

(end chapter)

So whatja think of this chapter? Was it good? Agh… I just hoped u read it…. Oh and also… gomen 4 mis spelling Hinata, I was in such a rush with the chapter and I didn't even think so I spelled Hinata with a i instead of a a. XD. Well I'll give u a head start on next chapter. Oh and also I wasn't going to submit dis story yet… but since I did… might as well continue… kno ne better names for the story?

Chapter 3 summary: Naruto needs money to pay off his rent… the only person that would lend him a part time job for a week though is none other than- oops almost ruined it 4 you! Also a new character enters the story, a girl who Naruto likes also… so does that mean that the love triangle is like a love square now or something?


End file.
